Cabin Bound
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for tara for the Smut Challenge group prompts Rossi's cabin and edible underwear. My pairing, Hotch/Morgan/Garcia, Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! Let me know if you want me to continue.


"Hey, Rossi, can I ask you something?" Morgan questioned as he stood just inside the older profiler's office.

"Sure, what is it?" Rossi wondered.

"Could Hotch, Garcia and I use your cabin this weekend? I know Garcia's been a bit stressed lately so we want to find a way to help her relax and a weekend away seemed like a good way to do it," Morgan explained. Rossi thought for a moment before nodding.

"Just make sure to change the sheets before you leave. The kitchen is already fully stocked, I keep it that way just in case I want to use the cabin any time."

"Thanks a lot, I'm so glad Hotch said we don't have a pending case. The one he's looking at can wait until Monday."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to the weekend as well," Rossi replied with a secret smile.

"Have fun with Emily," Morgan teased with a wink as he left the office and made his way to Hotch's.

XXXX

"Come in," Hotch called when he heard a knock on the door. Morgan opened the door and walked in closing it behind him.

"It's a go, he said yes," Morgan said moving to the desk and giving Hotch a quick kiss. The unit chief beamed at his lover's words.

"I'm glad he agreed. This will definitely be a weekend our baby girl won't forget," Hotch said with a soft smile.

"That it will, that it will," Morgan agreed.

XXXX

"Okay, would one of you tell me why you told me o pack a bag then told me to get into the car and why it looks like we're heading to Rossi's cabin?" Garcia asked from her spot in the backseat of Morgan's SUV. "Oh and also why JJ and Will have Jack?"

"JJ and Will have Jack because Henry wanted someone to play with for the weekend," Hotch answered.

"As for why it looks like were heading to Rossi's cabin and why we had you pack a bag, you've been really stressed and we thought it was time for a stress relief weekend," Morgan said smiling.

"You mean, an entire weekend together, just the three of us?" Garcia squealed. Both men nodded at her excitement. "You guys are the best," the tech declared just as her stomach growled. Making a decision, they stopped for a quick dinner before driving the rest of the way to the cabin.

XXXX

Arriving at the cabin, Hotch and Morgan carried everything in while instructing Penelope to get into a warm bath. She happily complied and in short order found herself neck deep in a warm bath, including bubles. Who knew David Rossi enjoyed a bubble bath, she mused.

"Mind if we join you?" Morgan whispered as he and Hotch entered the bathroom. Both of them had stripped and were standing in front of the large claw foot tub giving her quite a show. She could feel her pulse start to race.

"I'd be sad if you didn't," she purred. Instantly, both men were in the tub and had each began placing with a breast. While their mouths were suckling her breasts, Derek let his hand drift down to her center and began teasing her. Meanwhile, Aaron was tracing the shell of Penelope's ear with his fingers.

"Oh god, yes, feels so good," she whimpered.

"This is only the beginning but in order to continue, you need to get out of the bath and put these on," Derek instructed holding up a pair of edible underwear.

"MMM, I can't wait to eat them off of you," Aaron growled, staring at her hungrly. Penelope gulped as she climbed out of the bath tub and after drying off, she slipped into the underwear and sashayed to the bedroom, both guys following in her wake once the water had started to drain.

XXXX

Once she was on the bed, Aaron climbed on to the foot of it and began trailing kisses up her legs until he reached the edible underwear. While he was doing this, Derek was ksissing her breast's while she stroked him.

"Yes, baby girl, your hands are amazing," he murmured against her breast. Penelope mumbled in agreement as she felt Aaron's warm breath on her core as he began eating the underwear. In no time at all he was sliding his tongue deep inside her most intimate of areas. She jerked up off the bed squeezing Derek's penis in the process. All three of them moaned simultaneously. Glancing down, Penelope saw that Aaron was jacking off while he ate her out. He changed his ministrations and began sucking on her clit. She knew she wouldn't last long.

"God Aaron, yes, please, fuck, don't stop. I'm so fucking close," she whimpered. Smiling Aaron sped up his tongue and began running his fingers over her slit. All it took was one more swipe of his tongue and she was gone. Her orgasm slammed into her full force. She came again at the realization that both Derek and Aaron had come just from the act of pleasuring her. It was shaping up to be a wonderful weekend, Garcia mused as she pulled Derek towards her and instructed Aaron to get behind him so he could ride Derek while she rode him.

Finished

(Maybe?)


End file.
